parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strongdrew941's Information
List of Movies and Shows *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *3-2-1 Penguins! *6teen *A Bug's Life *A Chipmunk Christmas *A Flintstone Family Christmas *A Goofy Movie 1 & 2 *Adventure Time *Aladdin 1, 2, & 3 *Aladdin: The Series *ALF *Alice In Wonderland (1951) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 *An American Tail franchise *Anastasia *Animaniacs *Antz *Arthur Christmas *Atlantis 1 & 2 *Balto *Bambi 1 & 2 *Bartok the Magnificent *Beanie Babies franchise *Bear In The Big Blue House *Beauty And The Beast 1, 2, & 3 *Bedknobs And Broomsticks *Bee Movie *Best Pals Hand Time franchise *Big City Greens *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *Bolt *Bonkers *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Brave *Brother Bear 1 & 2 *Bubble Guppies *Bunnicula *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Camp Lazlo *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cars 1, 2 & 3 *Casper's First Christmas *Cats & Dogs *Cats Don't Dance *Charlie And The Chocolate Factory (2005) *Charlotte's Web 1 & 2 *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers *Chuck's Choice *Cinderella 1, 2, & 3 *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Coco (2017) *Crash & Bernstein *Cyberchase *Danger Mouse (2015) *Darkwing Duck *Despicable Me 1, 2, & 3 *Dinosaur *Dinosaurs (TV Show) *Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone *Disney Cartoon Shorts *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales *Doc McStuffins *Dog City *Duck Dodgers *Dumbo *Ducktales (1987 & 2017) *Ducktales: The Treasure of The Lost Lamp *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Elena of Avalor *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas *Elmo Saves Christmas *Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas *Enchanted *Epic *Everyone's Hero *Fanboy And Chum Chum *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Fender Bender 500 (1990) *Ferdinand (2017) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Finding Dory *Finding Nemo *Fish Hooks *Flushed Away *Follow That Bird *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Fraggle Rock *Free Birds *Frosty the Snowman *Frosty Returns *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Fun and Fancy Free *Gay Purr-ee *Goof Troop *Gravity Falls *Green Eggs and Ham *Grojband *Happy Feet 1 & 2 *Harvey Beaks *Help! I'm A Fish *Hercules (1997) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) *Hey Arnold! *Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *Home (2015) *Home Alone 1 & 2 *Home on The Range *Hong Kong Phooey *Hoodwinked 1 & 2 *Hop *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Hotel Transylvania 1, 2, & 3 *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *House of Mouse *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966 & 2000) *How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 *H.R. Pufnstuf *Ice Age Franchise *Inside Out *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *James and The Giant Peach *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jimmy Two Shoes *Jonah: a Veggietales Movie *Kidsongs *Kronk's New Groove *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Kung Fu Panda Holiday *Lady And The Tramp 1 & 2 *Legend of the Three Caballeros (2018) *Little Bear *Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure *Littlest Pet Shop *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Madgascar 1, 2 & 3 *Madly Madagascar *Make Mine Music *Mary Poppins *Mary Poppins Returns *Meet the Robinsons *Megamind *Melody Time *Merry Madagascar *Mickey Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Milk and Quackers *Minions (2015) *Mixels *Moana (2016) *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Monsters Vs Aliens *Monsters Vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Mulan 1 & 2 *Muppet Babies (2018) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *New Looney Tunes *Night At The Museum 1, 2, & 3 *Noah's Ark (2007) *Norm of the North *Odd Squad *Odd Squad: The Movie *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Oliver & Company *Once Upon A Forest *Open Season 1, 2, & 3 *Open Season: Scared Silly *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge *PAW Patrol *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Peter Pan *Peter Rabbit (2018) *Pete's Dragon *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Piglet's Big Movie *Pink Panther & Pals *Pinky and the Brain *Pinocchio *Pippi Longstocking *Planes 1 & 2 *Planet 51 *Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals *Pocahontas 1 & 2 *Pound Puppies (1986) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *Prep & Landing *Pufnstuf: The Movie *Puppy Dog Pals *Puss in Boots *Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos *Quack Pack *Quest for Camelot *Quick Draw McGraw *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Ratatouille *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *Return to Neverland *Rikki Tikki Tavi *Rio 1 & 2 *Rise of the Gaurdians *Robin Hood (1973) *Robots *Rock-A-Doodle *Rocket Monkeys *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss *Rover Dangerfield *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Rugrats *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Saludos Amigos *Santa Claus is Coming To Town *Scooby Doo Movies *Sea Creatures 1 & 2 *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Sheep & Wolves (2016) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Shrek Franchise *Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas *Sing (2016) *Skunk Fu *Sleeping Beauty *Smallfoot *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs *Sofia the First *Song of the South *Sonic Boom (2014) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2019) (Coming Soon) *Space Jam *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Steven Universe *Stoked *Storks (2016) *Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) *Super Why *Surf's Up 1 & 2 *Tangled Franchise *Talespin *Tarzan 1 & 2 *Teen Titans Go! *Teen Titans Go!: To the Movies *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of The Gummi Bears *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Angry Birds Movie *The Ant Bully *The Aristocats *The Atom Ant Show *The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) *The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *The Black Cauldron *The Boss Baby *The BoxTrolls *The Brave Little Toaster *The Buzz on Maggie *The Cat In The Hat (1971) *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Country Bears (2002) *The Croods *The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emoji Movie *The Fairly Oddparents *The Fox and The Hound 1 & 2 *The Garfield Show (2009) *The Good Dinosaur *The Good, The Bad, and the Huckleberry Hound *The Great Grape Ape Show *The Great Mouse Detective *The Grinch (2018) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1 & 2 *The Incredibles 1 & 2 *The Iron Giant *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The King and I *The Land Before Time Franchise *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *The Lion Guard *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *The Little Engine that Could *The Little Fox (1981) *The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3 *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Looney Tunes Show *The Lorax (2012) *The Loud House *The Magilla Gorilla Show *The Mighty B *The Mr. Men Show *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *The Muppets Series *The New Yogi Bear Show *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *The Pagemaster (1994) *The Parables Of Peter Rabbit *The Peanuts Movie *The Pebble and The Penguin *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *The Pink Panther *The Pirates: Band of Misfits *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *The Polar Express *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and The Frog *The Princess Diaries 1 & 2 *The Reluctant Dragon *The Rescuers 1 & 2 *The Road To El Dorado *The Rugrats Movie *The Scarecrow (2000) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *The Secret Squirrel Show *The Smurfs 1 & 2 *The Smurfs Christmas Carol *The Smurfs: the Legend of Smurfy Hollow *The Sneetches *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Star (2017) *The Suite Life Series *The Swan Princess *The Sword In The Stone *The Tale of Despereaux *The Thief and the Cobbler *The Three Caballeros *The Wild *The Wizard of Oz *The Year Without a Santa Claus *The Yogi Bear Show *The ZhuZhus *Thomas the Tank Engine Franchise *Thumbelina *Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) *Tom & Jerry: The Movie *Top Cat *Total Drama Series *Total DramaRama *Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 *Treasure Planet *Trolls (2016) *Trolls Holiday *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Turbo *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (2007) *Unikitty (2017) *Up *Valiant *Vampirina *VeggieTales *Viva Piñata *Wacky Races *Wacky Races (2017) *Wakko's Wish *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit *WALL-E *Wally Gator *Wander Over Yonder *Webkinz franchise *Wee Sing Series *Wee Singdom *We're Back!: a Dinosaur's Story *Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Wimzie's House *Winnie The Pooh franchise *Wreck-It-Ralph *Yin Yang Yo *Yo Yogi (1991) *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper *Yogi The Easter Bear *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's First Christmas *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Zootopia